Such a funny day in the chocolate factory
by MollyWKUK
Summary: Well what can I say? Some kids find golden tickets and it happens to be a FUNNY day in the factory, so read it please!
1. The tickets

"Yes! This is going to be awesome! I can sell this puppy for like 10 dollars!" yelled Molly, she was talking about the fact that she just now opened a Willy Wonka chocolate bar and found a golden ticket.

"Molly you freaking idiot! Why the hell would you sell this for 10 dollars? THis ticket could be sold for thousands, maybe even millions!" cried out a girl named Odelie.

"You guys, do you even know what this is? Molly you could go to the greatest place on earth with chocolate! Instead all you think about is the money! I'm so ashamed of you," cried out a girl name Ashley.

"Man you guys are pathetic! Ashley your just a chocolate freak slash drama queen, Molly...well your just stupid, and Odelie your a mean greedy girl!" yelled out keegan who was now getting so mad at all of them for their stupidity.

"Oh and and then what are you Keegan? Nice? Yeah that's a laugh!" yelled Odelie, for she is the mean one.

"You guys are so hurtful! I think that we all should just sit down eat chocolate and do yogo..." trailed off Ashley.

"You know I think I can get at least 15 bucks for this piece of paper," sighed out Molly, she wasn't listening to anything everybody else was saying.

"Guys Willy Wonka is the greatest man of all time! And you, Molly are not going to sell that ticket! Just because we four people live together in a old cardboard box and need the money to pay just for our survivle! Doesn't mean you should sell that ticket!" cried out Ashley.

"Ashley! We don't live in a box! We live in an okay house! I think your refering to little Charlie Bucket across the street," said Keegan.

"I still think we should sell it for a couple of thousands.."said Odelie, of course.

"A couple doesn't sound like alot, but 20 dollars sounds like ALOT!" cried out Molly.

Keegan now standing on top of a table yelled out to them three and said, "Listen! Molly your not going to freaking sell the ticket! Your going to go to that factory and have a darn good effing time! Now you can choose one fool of your choice and then be on your merry little freaking way!"

"Um..okay sounds good to me!" yelled out Molly.

"BRING ME!" screamed Ashley.

"No bring me! I'm sure I can con a couple of hundreds out of Willy Wonka!" yelled Odelie.

"I'm the best person in the house Molly, so bring me," Keegan said calmly.

"Um I choose...Charlie Bucket from across the street! We'll have a blast together." Odelie, Ashley, and Keegan just stared at Molly like she was the dumbest person they have ever met.

"Molly, do you even know that dude?" asked Odelie.

"Well no...but he's poor and I'm sure he could use a vacation."

"WHat? Him? YOu pick him? I'm poor! I need chocolate! I want to meet my idol!" yelled Ashley.

"Hey guys we still have a Wonka bar to open," pointed out Keegan. Ashley, Odelie, and Keegan just stared at it for a second then they all dived for it!

"It's mine!" screamend one of the girls, "No it's mine bee-otch!" "No I swear it's mine because I love Willy Wonka!" "AHHHHH" Then suddenly it ended up in Odelie's hands, "Yes!"

"Um guys just because you have a chocolate bar doesn't mean your going to find a golden ticket.." said Molly, for once making sense.

"Oh yeah..." sighed Odelie, "but oh well." She tore open the candy bar and what do you think she found, well she found a golden ticket!

"Wow congradulations odelie!" yelled Molly, jumping up and down with joy along with Odelie.

"TAKE ME!" Screamed Ashley.

"You know what...I think I'll take Charlie Buckets grandfather with me!"

"WHAT!" stormed Ashley.

"Just kidding, I'm takeing Keegan!"

"ha ha," sneered Keegan.

"I'm only taking you, Keegan, because I like to get Ashley mad. HA HA."

TO BE CONTINUED. 


	2. The ticket talk with Charlie

"Hey Charlie!" said Molly, she was walking over to his...um..house...and he was outside so she started talking to him. Ashley was with her.

"Um do I know you?" asked a confused CHarlie.

"Nope...I don't think you do know me."

"Then...why are you taking the time to talk to me?"

"It's because we love chocolate.." added Ashley. Molly and Charlie were just staring at her then Molly broke the silence.

"what she means is that I found a golden ticket!" sang Molly.

"Oh well that's brilliant," said Charlie, who was trying to sound nice and excited for this weird stranger, "that means there's only one left."

"No my friend Odelie found a ticket also, it's going to be the end of the world!" cried drama queen Ashley.

"Oh so there's no point for me to be exciting when I'm opening my birthday present today..."

"Oh! Well how would you like to attend an exciting day in the Factory with me, Molly Burley!"

"Oh really? That would be so great! Thanks a million!"

"SIKE! Like I'd really take you, ha ha." Charlie was just looking at the ground now like..about to cry and crap.

"Oh why...why would you be so mean?"

"ha ha ha ha ha ha! Just kidding I am taking you with me! We can learn to be best friends!"

"You seem mean and yet nice at the same time, like your mean because of that joke and nice because your letting me come with you."

"Listen ass do you want to come or not!" yelled Molly.

"Please say no please say no please say no," chanted Ashley, but nobody paid her any mind.

"Yes! That's great, so when is it?"

"RIght now."

"WHat?"

"Just kidding, it's tomorrow."

"Alright."

"Okay I'll meet you back here at 2:00 because it's starts at 2:30 and we'll go see Mr. Wanka! Ha ha in your face Ashley!" Ashley ran home crying shouting something like, "It's not fair that the whole world is against me!" 

"Man is she a drama queen or what?" asked Molly.

"Yeah."

"How dare you say that about my friend, Charlie Bucket?"

"What?"

"Just kidding."

"Um I'm going to go now, see you later."

"Ass."

Back at Molly, Ashley, Keegan, and Odelie's house Ashey was crying at a table all to herself.

"Well if I can't get in with a ticket I'll just have to find my own way in...HA HA HA HA HA!"

"What the hell is she talking about?" whispered Keegan to Odelie in a corner.

"I dunno let's just back away slowly."

"Okay."

STAY TUNED BEE-OTCHES. 


	3. They meet Wonka

The day of event! Molly was meeting Charlie, Odelie and keegan were with her.

"Hello Molly."

"Yo, sup Bucket," said Keegan as she nodded at him.

"What? What kind of language is this?" asked Charlie.

"Sorry she's a stupid American,"said Molly.

"Your an american also Molly! Your so effing stupid!" yelled Odelie.

"WHy do you allow such abuse from your friends?" asked Charlie.

"I dunno, because without them I woulnd't have them as friends."

"Duh way to point out the obvious Molly!" yelled Odelie as she smacked her on the back of her head.

"Shut-up everybody! Now let's stop this sweet chit chat and go see Willy Wanka!" cried out Keegan.

"Okay sounds good to me," said Charlie.

When keegan, Charlie, Odelie, and Molly arrive at the factory the gates slowly opend to let them, Violet, Verruka (spelleing), Mike, and Augustess, (A/n: In this story there are no parents they just...didn't want to bring anybody! yeah that's it.) They all walked in to find Willy Wanka himself! 

"Hello everybody, my name is Willy Wanka! Welcome to my Factory!"

All the kids looked at each other with happy faces then Willy said, "Oh don't get to happy it's just a factory! There's nothing that special about it."

Keegan leaned over to Odelie and whispered, "Oh yeah this seems like it's going to be an exciting adventure."

Then Odelie whispered back, "We should have took the money."

"Excuse me? The two girls whispering in the back if you have something to say please share it with the class," shouted Wanka, now looking eager.

"We were just saying," spoke up Keegan, "that this should be an exciting adventure!"

Odelie also added on, "ANd that we woulnd't trade this up for money!" Keegan glared at Odelie and whispered, "OH yeah that wont give it away at all." 

"Yeah well it shouldn't!"

"Guys shut-up," whispered Molly.

"Oh you can hear us?" asked Odelie.

"We all can hear you," spoke out Verruka who was the bitchyist one of all.

"Opps," said Keegan.

"Well okay as intresting as this all is, who would like to enter the factory now?" asked a gitty Wonka.

YAHOOO! yelled all of the gleeful children.

"Please no shouting! You'll scare all of the Umpa lumpas! NO please follow me." SO they all walked in behind Willy Wonka and Verruka broke the silence, "So what are Umpa Lumpas?"

"What! You don't know what an Umpa Lumpa is? Your freaking crazy!" shouted Odelie.

"ha ha," laughed keegan.

"You know what an Umpa Lumpa is?" asked Wonka sounding impressed.

"Why of course I do! It's so common in DumpyLumpy land! Their on all of the TV shows there!"

"ANd might I add that when I was wathcing JackAss Weeman made a good Umpa Lumpa," said Molly.

"Yeah whatever," said Keegan.

"Um okay, moving right along," said Wonka, "Over here you can actually lick a sticker and it will taste like it's picture, lick a strawberry and it will taste like a strawberry lick a banana and it will taste like a banana lick a-" But Wonka was cut off by Odlie, "Yeah yeah we get the effing idea!"

"So who wants to lick the germ infested wall first?" asked Keegan joking around.

"No thanks! I'd much rather stick to my gum," said Violet.

"Well I don't like fruit I much prefer shooting things!" Bang bang went Mike's toy gun

"Jeez how freaking old are you if you still play with those things!" yelled Molly. Nobody was willing to try the lick-a-wall and Wonka was growing impatient and said, "Okay kids let's stop arguing and move on."

"This isn't how I thought it would be," whispered Charlie to Molly.

"Oh so now you want to talk to me? You haven't said a word to me since we got here! You know what were through!" cried out Molly for everyone to hear.

"I'm sorry, what are you talking about?"

"Sorry I think I have a problem..."

"Uh-huh.."

"No it's true just try living with her!" yelled out Keegan.

"Okay once again you guys are so intresting but I think it's time to move into the chocolate room."

"Poor Ashley, she's missing out on the thing she loves most..." sighed out Molly.

StAy TuNeD! 


	4. Bye bye Augustess

Meanwhile back at the ranch, Ashley was trying to think of a plan to sneak into Wonka's factory.

"Okay,now let me brainstorm...Hey maybe Molly has her cell phone with her! I need to call that fool now before I die."

Back at the factory. bring bring went off Molly's cell phone, "opps, hey it's Ashley," said Molly then she answered her phone, "What the hell do you want"

"Yeah nice talking to you also Miss I found a golden ticket and not bringing me there! Anyways I need a way to sneak into the factory! You have to help me"

"No way! Why should I help the drama queen"

"Because I'm one of your friends! No when everybody else is..." beep beep beep MOlly hung up on Ashley. "Who was that?" asked Charlie for some reason wanted to start talking to Molly again.

"Why the hell are you talking to me? I thought we were through! It was a tough break up as it was and now you want to start again?" cried Molly.

"You know I really do think you have problems, Molly"

"yes I think so too," said Wonka.

"Who added you into this conversation! Get the fook out!" yelled Molly.

"What? How dare you..well anyway this is the chocolate room," said Wonka as he opened a door which led into a room filled with candy and a chocolate river, it was very snazy.

"You know I'm the only man in the world who turns his chocolate by a chocolate waterfall"

"Yeah yeah whatever! Can we eat it now?" asked a hungry Odelie.

"Yes I need chocolate now!" cried out Augustess.

"What? You need to drop a few pounds fatty!" yelled Molly.

"Oh and you don't?" shot back Augustess.

"Well sure I do but I'm not the one saying that I need to eat"

"Why is everyone so mean?" pondered Charlie, more to himself rather than anyone else.

"It's because insanity rubs off on people, me and Odelie are insane and Verruka and Keegan are just bitches, and that causes the others to act a bit crazy them selves," pointed out Molly trying to sound smart.

"I don't believe that to be true"

"Yeah well that's just because you don't believe in fairys"

"What"

"That's why we broke up Charlie Bucket! There is no more 'us' we will never be Mr and MRs Bucket"

"Um..k.."then Charlie backed away slowly, walking a bit more close to Wonka.

"Ew don't stand so close to me," said Wonka.

"Maybe Molly was right.." Charlie was saying to himself.

"Ohh! A chocolate river! I love it!" yelled Augustess and he instantly started drinking it.

"Eww don't put your human hands in my chocolate river!" cried out Wonka. But to late, just as we all knew it would happen Augustuss fell into the river and was being sucked up a tube and he was shouting, "Help me! Help me!"

"I told that fruitcake he had to lose weight! But noooo nobody listens to physco Molly..." But nobody was listening to Molly so they didn't care.

Meanwhile back with Ashley.

"I need to get in that factory!" Bring Bring "Hey it's Molly calling me!"

"Ashley?" asked supposuble Molly who was talking into her cell phone.

"Yeah,Molly."

"This is Odelie dipshit!"

"opps sorry."

"Well anyway, It was so effing funny! This fat dude Augustess got sucked up a tube from a chocolate river!"

"A cho...cho...chocolate river! NOOO I HAVE TO GET THERE!" Then Ashley hung up on Odelie.

To Be Continued! 


	5. Violet the Blue Berry

"Okay moving on," said Wonka now pointing at a boat.

"But what about Augustess?" asked Charlie.

"Yeah what will happen to the git?" asked Odelie, not that she cared she just thought it was funny.

"Well um I think he will go to some place where we make our fudge...but I'm sure he'll be just fine. I'll get my Umpa Lumpas on it right now, UMPA LUMPAS!" cried out Wonka.

"So if he's not fine, he'll be made into fudge and shipped off to different places?" asked a disgusted keegan.

"Ew no, Augustess fudge, that would not sell!"

"Right..."

"Umpa Lumpas!" yelled Wonka, then this time the Umpa Lumpas came to him.

"I told you already Wonka, we changed our name to Ned!" yelld one of the Umpa Lumpas...I mean Neds.

"Alright...'Ned' go find Augustess in the fudge room and make sure he doesn't get stirred in with our fudge." Then the Umpa...Neds started singing their song about the fat loser...

"Ned-a, Ned-a, Ned-a-dee-do I've got another riddle for you..." (A/N: Yeah I'm not saying anymore of the song and yes It's supposed to be Umpa Umpa Umpa-dee-do but they changed their name to Ned!)

"Okay, how nice," said Wonka, clapping for the Ned's.

"Yeah, boy! Those are some talented Umpa Lumaps!" yelled Keegan.

"NED!" yelled out one of the ...Neds...

"right..."

"This so isn't better than the money..."trailed off Odelie.

"It's maddness in here," sighed Charlie, he was looking around and if it wasn't the yelling of the people it was the weird Mike TV who was shooting everything and Verruka pointing at everything saying she wants it and Violet was just smacking so loud on her gum, it was just annoying.

"Jeez Charlie! Why must you insist on talking to me! We've broken up twice before and I can't handle it anymore!" yelled Molly and she broke down crying.

"Woh!" cried out Charlie and he backed away slowly as Keegan came running over with a pill in her hands.

"Okay Molly just breath...breath...breath...and take your fucking pill! How long have you been neglecting them!" shouted Keegan, obviously mad at Molly.

"Well I was enjoying being partyly insane...so I stopped taking the pills.."

"Well look what you did now Molly! You scared poor little Charlie Bucket!"

Molly took her pill and looked at Charlie and said, "I'm sorry." Since Charlie's a stupid nice git he of course forgave her just because well...she's insane!

"Okay, people now people! Let's get in this boat and continue with out tour, okay?"

"Okay! Jeez Wonka your soooo annoying!" yelled Odelie. Then they all got on the boat and Verruka yelled out, "OHHH I want a boat like this! Wonka get me a boat like this! I need a boat like this!"

"Shut-up kid because we don't care what the fook you want!" yelled Odelie then took a puff of her inhaler.

"I didn't know you had asthma," said Molly.

"That's because you've been insane the past few weeks and you didn't notice anything because you weren't taking your pills!"

"I didn't know you had asthma," said MOlly yet again.

"Shut-up Molly." Suddenly it got dark in the tunnel and the boat sped up and went faster and faster and faster!

"We don't know which way were rowing but all we know-" started Wonka but Odelie cut him off, "You know Wonka, you really don't make sense so why don't you just shut-up and not talk to us again? Okay? Great that's just peachy."

"I don't want a boat like this!" shouted Verruka. Then suddenly the boat stopped. They stopped infront of a door that said the testing room. 

"Welcome to the testing room," said Wonka with his arms streatched out.

"No shit! We can read!" yelled Odelie pointing at the words on the door.

"Oh well that's good to know little girl."

Then they all entered the testing room. 

"Enjoy yourselves, just don't touch anything." Then the kids looked around at all of the tests, which did look odd.

"What is that?" asked Mike, then he stuck his finger in something and tasted it, "eww!"

"What?" cried Wonka then walked over to where Mike was and tasted it also, "Eww your right, it needs more gym socks." THen he added the socks and said, "Yep, that's much better." And walked away from the disgusted looking Mike.

"Hey what's this machine?" cried out Violet.

"It's a machine that makes three course meals in one piece of gum!"

"Ohh! Gum is my kind-of food!" Then Violet grabbed a piece and started chewing it.

"No, stop, don't," said Wonka not sounded to serious.

"MMMMMM! Roast beef! It taste so good!"

"Great now spit it out before-"

"Cool it Wonka, now It's lunch! I can taste the hot soup running down my throat."

"Okay now really just spit it out before-"

"No it's dessert now! MMMM! blue berry pie!"

"WOH! She's turning violet!" bellowed Molly.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA" shrieked Odelie with tears in her eyes from laughter.

"What?" said Violet.

"Alright...well...Neds!" Then the Neds appeared at Wonka's side.

"Take Violet to the juicer room and squeez all of the juice out of Violet." So the Neds started pushing her to the juicer room while they were singing their song about her.

"HA HA HA HA! I have to call Ashley and tell her!" laughed Keegan

Back with Ashley the home phone rings, "Hello? Molly?"

"No it's Keegan!"

"Oh sorry Keegan."

"Well I just called to say that a girl named Violet ate a three course meal gum and turned into a blue berry!"

"Three...three...three course meal gum! I have to get into the factory!" Then Ashley hung up on Keegan.

To BeConTinUeD! 


	6. The Phone Call

"That bitch just hung up on me," cried Keegan.

"What are you talking about little girl?" asked Wonka, not really careing.

Keegan stared up at him with disgust and said, "I don't like you."

"Okay...moving on, let's go see the geese that lay the golden eggs."

"Your so full of shit," yelled Odelie.

"Um...what?"

"Your just a freaking liar!"

"Your friends are scary," whispered Charlie to Molly.

"You should see them when their really angry."

"I'd rather not..."

"MOLLY! I CAN HEAR YOU! I KNOW YOUR TALKING ABOUT ME!" yelled Keegan, glaring at Molly.

"Yeah and your talking about me too!" shouted Odelie.

"Please everybody I have a head ach as it is can we just settle down and go see the geese?"

"Yes I want to go see the geese now!" bellowed Verruka.

"Shut-up, Verruka! Just because you said that I'm going to stall us from going to see the golden eggs!" yelled Molly

"HA HA!" lauged Keegan and Odelie.

"But I don't think it's very kind to do that," Charlie said quitely.

"Speak up kid because we can't hear you!" yelled Keegan.

"Yeah be like us!" shouted Odelie.

"Loud and obnoxious?" asked Mike TV

"HEY YOU FRUITCAKE!" shrieked Odelie.

"Well Odelie he is telling the truth," said Molly rather bravly. Then Odelie looked Molly straight in the eye and what do you know...she punched her.

"HEy! There is no need for violence in my factory!"

"Yeah well if you don't shut-up it wont only be Molly the unconscience one!" she shot back.

"Okay...well...well then I guess will just leave Molly here, Okay? Good."

"Now that's more I like it," said Keegan as she and Odelie exchanged high-fives.

"Well that's not very fair," said soft spoken Charlie Bucket speaking to Mike.

"Well who cares?" said Mike in his annoying voice and he instantly started playing with his toy gun.

"Well I care," Charlie said to himself because Mike walked away from him. As everyone else was walking ahead with Wonka Charlie stayed behind. Then Molly's cell phone rang.

"Hello? MOlly!" it was of course Ashley screaming on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Molly? You sound different, well anyway I need you to help me get into the chocolate factory! I can't stand not being there!"

"Um, this isn't Molly."

"What! Well who the F are you?"

"I'm Charlie Bucket and M-"

"Hm I wouldn't be so proud of that last name kid."

"Hey!"

"Sorry just continue please."

"Okay, well Molly was knocked out by-"

"A monkey?"

"What?"

"THat's crazy! how did Molly get knocked out by a monkey! Why is there one in the factory?"

"What are you talking about? Molly wasn't knocked out by a monkey!"

"Well then why did you make me think she was?"

"I didn't! She was knocked out by Odelie."

"Oh, okay that makes more sense."

"Well yeah It should."

"What are you saying? Are you calling me a stupid mindless git?"

"What I didn't say that at all!"

"You know what Charlie Fucket! Were through!"

"Are you all crazy? Has this whole world gone mad?"

"Haven't you noticed yet? Were all mad! I'm mad your mad.."

"What? No I'm not! And that sounds oddly formilar."

"Well it should, It's from Alice In Wonderland."

"Oh..."

"Well anyways can you help me break into the chocolate factory?"

"Um I don't think I ca-"

"Well Charlie that is why you shouldn't think! You should just do! Now break me in! I'm heading over and meet me at the gates."

"What?" But Ashley had already hung up on Charlie. 


	7. Verruka's understudy?

"Hmm this must be the girl that keeps hanging up on everybody," said Charlie to himself because there was no one else around.

"uh..wh..wha?" It was MOlly who was speaking she was starting to wake up.

"Oh thank goodness your waking up!"

"Oh see I knew you still loved me." Charlie was so used to this stupitity now he just rolled his eyes and went on.

"Well your friend...um...Ashley, I believe wants to break into the factory!"

"Aw man! Did you agree to help her?"

"Well..."

"Did you or did you not?"

"Well, she's so persistent! I didn't even agree and yet she's still coming and is expecting me to meet her at the gates."

"Well then just don't go, now let's go see the geese that lay the golden eggs!" Molly was starting to get up and walk off into a different direction, she walked in one door and then came back into the hall and then she went down another path way and turned back around with a confused look on her face and then she turned to Charlie and said, "Well are you going to tell me which direction they went in?" Then Charlie actually started laughing! Well more like chuckling.

"What? You decide to be mean now? ANd to me! Your girlfriend! Yes Charlie, I'm taking you back."

"Jeez, sorry if you think I'm being mean but I think we should go help Ashley."

"Wow! Are you feeling like a reble today, Charlie?"

"Um...sure as long as you'll help me."

"Yep I knew you couldn't stay away from this!" Charlie rolled his eyes again and grabbed MOlly by the hand and they headed towards the gates.

"Jeez so forceful!" said Molly her and Charlie were still running to the gates. When they got outside sure enough there was Ashley.

"hey Molly! I knew you would come around..." Ashley stopped talking and looked down at Molly and Charlie's hands, sure enough they were together...you know holding hands...

"What the F are you doing with my boyfriend?" stated Ashley.

"What are you rambling on about, Ashley?" shouted Molly.

"Hey I thought we were through," added Charlie, all though he knew that he and Ashley never were dating nor was he with Molly for that matter but he just wanted to end that silly talk once and for all.

"What? Just because I said it doesn't mean its true! I can say it all the time and not mean it! Go on and tell me how many times Molly said that to you!" shot back Ashley.

"Well I think about three but that's not the point. What I'm saying now is that were through! And I mean it! I'm not with you Ashley!" shouted Charlie, and yes he actually shouted.

"Ha ha! I win!" laughed Molly.

"Well I don't like you either MOlly."

"What? You know what Charlie? Were through!"

"GOod."

"Okay..now that all of that is solved...can we work on how to get me in to see Wonka!" yelled Ashley, growing impatient.

"Oh sure Ashley, cough, boyfriend stealer, cough" said Molly.

"Molly! Your not supposed to say cough! Your supposed to cough!"

"What? Opps..." Then suddenly the gate slowly opened.

"Hey whats happing?" asked a confused Ashley.

"I hit the open gates button right there," said Charlie pointing

"Oh, well that makes sense. Now if we hurry we can still see the Golden Eggs!" Molly shouted and so she, Ashley and Charlie walked back in the factory. They ran into the room labled, "Golden Eggs."

when they walked into the room they saw the Neds singing and they saw that Verruka was missing.

"What happend?" Molly asked.

"Verruka wanted a golden egg and she stood on this thing that takes her to the garabge." said Odelie.

"Who are you?" asked Wonka pointing to Ashley.

"Oh...I'm...well...Well I'm Verruka's understudy! Yeah she said if she is unable to finish the tour that I would have to take her place!" quickly lied Ashley.

"Oh...well that's hard to believe but Verruka was a rich pain so she would most likly do something like this...Charlie, what do you think?"

"Why are you asking me sir?"

"Because I value your opionion most."

"HEY! YOU ASS!" yelled Odelie, of course she and Keegan knew that Ashley was lieing but they didn't care.

"Well I do believe that Verruka would do something like this so-"

"Oh great then it settled, this girl is Verruka's understudy! Now let's carry on into the TV room!"

"TV? Now that sounds like my kind-of room." BANG BANG went MIke's toy gun. 


	8. And The Winner is!

"This is the room I like to call, The TV Room," exclaimed Wonka.

"Duh you just told us that like five minutes ago," said an annoyed Odelie.

"Oh...well...some people forget what I said in that short amount of time."

"Yeah like you!" laughed Ashley, A.K.A Verruka's understudy.

"Hey! You never found a golden ticket, your just an understudy so I don't want to hear any lip from you."

"Oh see Wonka isn't just the smartest man alive he's nice to," exaggerated Keegan. Wonka paid no mind the those stupid girls anymore, he just walked into the room and everyone else followed, "Here you'll all need to wear these glasses unless you want to die." Wonka was seriously considering not giving Keegan and Odelie goggles but he faught against that thought.

"What is this room actually for?" asked Mike.

"Well I can actually transport that giant candy bar over there over to that screen right over there," Wonka said, pointing to the TV and the Candy bar.

"Yeah right," said Mike in his annoying voice.

"Can we see it then?" asked Ashley.

"What? You can't see the chocolate bar over there? Wow that's weird because that bar is huge! Maybe you should-"

"No Wonka, I can see the chocolate bar just fine, I ment can we see you transport the bar over to the TV?"

"Oh well, I was just getting around to that but you interupted my work, understudy."

So they all walked over to the big machine where they put the chocolate on and they saw it be transported above there heads into a million pieces and they saw it appear on the TV screen.

"Go on take it," whispered Wonka for dramatic effect.

"No way, that can't be real," said a very serious Mike.

"Scardy-cat! Go on then you take it Charlie." So Charlie reached out for it very slowly then Molly yelled, "Shit this is gonna take a long time!" So Molly grabbed her hand for the TV and she hit it on the screen! Willy Wonka started laughing so hard and he said, "Ha ha! Got cha! THat's actually a TV screen with a picture of a chocolate bar on it, over there is the real chocolate bar." Wonka pointed in the other direction.

So they all went over there and Wonka grabbed the bar. "See told ya it works," he said and stuck his tounge out at Mike.

"Your an idiot! Instead of trasporting candy you could transport people! Do you even know what you've invented Wonka?" Mike screamed and ran over to the machine and hit the button and was teleported to the TV.

"Oh great now there's another law suit..." frowned Wonka, not caring for the kid.

"Well what are you going to do with Mike?" asked a worried Charlie.

"Oh well I guess the Neds could take him down to the streacher room." And so a ned came and took him and then he left.

"Well so let's see theres still so many kids to get rid of..."

"what!" screamed Keegan.

"I ment to ...ritz...yeah I ment to say give ritz crackers to children.."

"But why the hell would you give us crackers in a chocolate factory?" asked Ashley staring at Wonka like he wasn't her hero anymore.

"Um and you make a great point little girl...which Is why I'm giving you chocolate! Yeah that's it."

"Freak," mummbled Odelie.

"So what's next, Wonka?" asked Charlie.

"Well this was our last spot to go..."

"Great so it's time to go home now? ANd I just got here!" complained Ashley.

"But well..all of us can't win the fucking prize!" yelled Odelie, getting very mad.

"Now for once little Asian girl, your right! Now I'm sorry Charlie and Molly but you are disqualified."

"What? WHy?" asked Charlie and Molly at the same time.

"Because you let 'Verruka's understudy' inside."

"OH so you knew I was a fake?" laughed Ashley, she was laughing because she got Molly and Charlie disqualified which just seemed funny to her.

"yes what did you think I was stupid?"

"Do you really want us to answer that question?" asked Molly rather nicely.

"Um, no I don't think I do."

"Well yes Wonka your stupid." But Wonka wasn't listening he had is hands over his hears saying, "la la la la la la la la la la la la la."

"Okay shut-up WOnka! SO does this mean me and Keegan won?" asked a happy Odelie.

"Sadly yes you have won."

"THAT'S RIGHT BITHCES! I knew it would be me and Keegan coming out on top! And they say being a bitch doesn't get you no where in life. It's a good thing were not nice like Charlie Bucket or else we'd be ..well...prize less!"

"So what's our prize?" asked Keegan.

"Well you've won my whole factory!"

"Ha ha! What a shity prize because that means me and Ashley get to come to! HA HA HA HA!" laughed Molly.

"yep, Charlie is the only one empty handed," laughed Ashley.

"This has been the worst day of my life," sighed Charlie, "Why did you just have to choose me? If I wasn't outside at that very moment then you would have never had the chance to talk to me, because my family wouldn't have let you in."

"HA HA HA HA HA HA!" laughed Molly, Odelie, Keegan, and Ashley.

"Hey where did Wonka go?" asked Ashley. Wonka had snuck out and went to his 'secret' room so he could get away from those four teenage girls. He wont be able to handle them so he'll just have to spend the rest of his life in there.

"Oh well it doesn't matter because this joint is ours!" yelled Keegan.

"OH don't cry, sweet cakes," sighed Molly talking to Charlie.

"I'm not crying."

"I'll walk you home if it makes you feel any better."

"Actually that would make me feel worse, being around you that is. OR your friends for that matter."

"What an ass!" yelled Molly as she saw Charlie walk away.

"I know! Who would want to hang out with a bitch like that?" asked Odelie.

"Well we sill hang out with you don't we?" laughed keegan.

"Yeah really funny, Keeger."

"No really it's true." THen they all started laughing.

The End? Yeah I guess... 


End file.
